


old ways

by studioghoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bucky smiling bc steve brings out the best in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studioghoul/pseuds/studioghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky remembers him and Steve used to cut each other’s hair before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old ways

**Author's Note:**

> because who doesn’t need more fics where steve cuts bucky’s hair amirite?  
> this isn't actually how i think bucky's memories would come back and i don't think it's how he'd act after CA:TWS it just worked w/ this fic so pls don't yell at me for bad characterization  
> thank sam (jamesbuchananbarrnes on tumblr) for telling me this isnt god awful and giving me the faith to let it see the light of day + for giving this a title that wasnt 'bucky needs a fucking haircut' which is what it was named for the duration i was writing it  
> 

Bucky’s been hiding in what’s been deemed his room for a few days now, only coming out when necessary. So it really comes as a surprise when Steve gets back from his morning run to find Bucky sitting on the couch, with a blanket draped around his shoulders. He’s not really doing anything. Just staring at the television, using his right hand to tug at the ends of his hair. 

Steve doesn’t say anything, knowing that Bucky’s already noticed his arrival. He stands in the door-way in shock that Bucky’s actually left his room. Before finally, he shakes himself out of it to go shower. 

Once he gets changed he goes back to the living room to find Bucky still on the couch. “Heya, Buck.” He says to announce himself this time. And Bucky turns around to look at him smiling a soft smile that’s so rare these days. Steve returns it, happily noting that today is, as he’d hoped, a good day. 

Bucky clears his throat. “I think I remember something..” His voice is quiet, and rough from disuse. Steve sits down on the couch opposite Bucky, nodding for him to continue. “You.. You used to cut my hair. Er, We cut each other’s hair. Before the war?” He chews on his lip, like maybe he’d thought he was wrong. 

“Yeah, pal. That’s right.” Steve remembers Bucky used to complain at him all the time if his or Steve’s hair got too shaggy. He’s brought out of his head when Bucky shifts, starting to speak again. “I was wonderin’ if you’d maybe cut my hair.. If you‘re not busy.” He’s tugging at his hair again.

This is good. Great, even. Bucky’s wanting things. “I’m not doing anything, Buck. I can cut your hair.” Bucky almost beams at him but nods standing up from the couch. “C’mon then, punk. I need’a haircut.” He says, and you can hear the Brooklyn in his voice. Steve could cry right now. But he doesn't. He can’t ruin Bucky’s good day by going and being a sap and crying over him.

So that’s how Steve finds himself in his bathroom with Bucky, and a pair of scissors. Bucky seems a bit wary of sharp objects so close to him but he trusts Steve with his life. “D’ya want it cut like it used to be or..” Steve trails off, watching Bucky stare at himself in the mirror. He messes with his hair a bit before shrugging his right shoulder. “Guess so, Stevie.” Steve nods and starts cutting away.

And the more he cuts, the more he feels like he’s looking through a damn portal and suddenly it’s 1941 all over again.

He does eventually get Bucky’s hair cut close to the length it used to be and Bucky seems like he feels better. Less out of his own skin. Just like before the haircut, Bucky plays with his hair again. Which is slightly longer on the top than everywhere else. Bucky smiles. An outright, legitimate smile. And he hugs Steve. “Thanks, pal.”


End file.
